1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sewing needle. More specifically, the invention is a sewing needle that has an eye portion defined by pinched ends for retaining a plurality of threads of different and varying dimensions.
2. Description of Related Art
Various sewing needles have been devised having varying and different structural characteristics for a number of different applications. In performing cross stitching, which is sewing with different colored or textured threads in cloth, it is necessary to use more than one type of thread simultaneously in order to produce a design or picture having a plurality of pigments or colors. Most conventional needles lack a feature that is capable of retaining a plurality of threads simultaneously via wedging, as often desired in cross stitching or other sewing methods.
U.S. Pat. No. 11,769 issued to Wilcox discloses a needle threader for conventional needles. A grip having a double apertured shank and a protuberance on the shank. A resilient loop filament resembling a pinched eye is connected with the apertured shank extended from the shank substantially linear with respect to a central axis directed along the grip. The needle according to the instant invention is self contained and does not require the use of a needle threader as disclosed by the patent of Wilcox. Other patents disclosing similar features taught by Wilcox are U.S. Pat. Nos. issued to Karle (2,416,260), Soderberg (2,567,408) and Samoilov (4,102,478).
U.S. Pat. No. 1,235,587 issued to Moffatt discloses a needle for sewing machines. The needle consist of a body portion, a point, and an eye. Extending longitudinal of the body portion is a thread groove. Directly above the eye of the needle is a transverse scarf or groove which provides a clearance space for the looper. This allows the looper to be set so as to pass with certainty between the needle thread and the body of the needle as it enters the needle loop. The needle eye according to the instant invention is a pinched eye which retains a plurality of threads having different and varying dimensions. Moffatt fails to teach or suggest the sewing needle according to the instant invention. Zocher (U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,548) discloses a needle for sewing having similar features to that of Moffatt.
French Patent No. 828829 issued to Hiffelsheimer discloses a needle for a sewing machine consisting of a single wire shaped to form a loop midway of the wire and is embedded in a metallic block for gripping attachment to a sewing machine. The other ends of the wire are joined to form a diamond shaped loop having a blunt end. This particular design lacks the structural integrity required for high speed sewing or constant use. The wire is typically combined by metallic bonding which defines critical areas for stress fractures from repeated use. Hiffelsheimer fails to teach or fairly suggest the use of the diamond shaped loop according to the instant invention as herein described.
Other foreign patents by Cornwell (FR 290,431), Duncan (GB 344,145) and miscellaneous documents by Fabinkatias (1934) and the document entitled "Sewing Machine Needles" dated Oct. 13, 1988 disclose sewing needles of general relevance to that of the instant invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.